


Day 89

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [89]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 89

"Four..."

Really? Oh, elegant...

"In the planetarium! You heard it too. Oh, that is brilliant! That is gorgeous!"

"Three..."

"What’s brilliant? What is?"

 

Search:  
Astronomers  
Supernovas

 

"This is beautiful. I love this!"

"Two..."

"Sherlock!"

Oh, keep your shorts on, Graham-

"The Van Buren Thhupernova!"

"Please...Is somebody there?"

"Somebody help me!"

"There you go. Go find out where he is and pick him up."

"The Van Buren Supernova, so-called. Exploding star, only appeared in the sky in eighteen fifty-eight."

"So how could it have been painted in the sixteen forties?"

"Oh."

 

My patience is wearing thin.   
Mycroft Holmes

 

"Sherl..."


End file.
